1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to oleaginous compositions normally susceptible to the oxidative deterioration and metal corrosion. In particular, the invention relates to compositions such as mineral and synthetic lubricating oils, gear oils, transmission fluids, greases and other oleaginous compositions normally requiring the presence of antioxidant or anticorrosion additives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention, triazoles have been employed in lubricant compositions as metal deactivators. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,353 of Randell et al. discloses the use of 4, 5, 6, 7-tetrahydrobenzotriazole as a metal deactivating additive for natural and synthetic lubricants. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. b 3,413,227 of Howard et al. teaches that an alkyl-substituted benzotriazole where the alkyl group contains from 2 to 20 carbon atoms can be used as a corrosion or tarnish inhibitor.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,491, Bridger et al. teach the utilization of 5-alkylbenzotriazoles, in which the alkyl group contains from 4 to 16 carbon atoms, in a method for reducing wear between moving steel-on-steel surfaces.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,993 of Andress, it is taught that benzotriazoles react with alkyl or alkenylsuccinic anhydrides to form reaction products which impart corrosion inhibiting properties to lubricating oils.
Nnadi et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,082 discloses that esters of adducts of benzotriazole and unsaturated dicarboxylic acids or anhydrides thereof impart antirust properties to organic compositions.
None of the prior art patents disclose the novel reaction products of the present invention.